Talk:Miraculous (film)/@comment-35279644-20180531145321
I am kinda curious about how this movie would retell the origins... My speculation for the plot is here. All simliarites to the actual plot is purely a coincidence. The movie starts with Mariette and Adrien having their normal lives, with Mariette baking in the bakery and at school, and Adrien living at home, playing the piano and being homeschooled. He looks up to a portrait of his mom, wishing that one day she'll get to see her again. Suddenly, a crisis occurs! Stoneheart is attacking the city badly, and they earn their kwamis due to the crisis at hand, similar to how Alya was given Trixx during those 2 episodes. While Adrien wants to keep the kwami for a companion (due to his state of isolation because he's rich), Marinette wants to give the kwami back after the situation is handled (again, similar to Alya). However, more Akuma attacks delay their parting. A couple shadowy cuts to Hawkmoth delivering the akumas are shown as well. Soon, it becomes apparent that a shadowy figure is controlling them behind the scenes, and they try to find out who is responsible. At one point, Wayzz and Trixx talk to each other, mentioning that there are more kwamis out there, and start to wonder if a miraculous holder is causing the ruckus. Then, pollen remarks that Nooro has been missing, and he has been captured against his will by an evil guy who stole the moth and peacock miraculous long ago. The flashback plays as they speak about this event, then it cuts to all of the remaining kwamis being instructed to go into their miraculous by Master Fu, this being "a full-time job". Each kwami gets a moment with their new respective wielders, and all of the wielders meet up with Chat Noir and Ladybug, who happily welcome them to the team. They all decide to catch the culprit red-handed, but no-one knows who to target, except Adrien, who figures out that his dad could be the culprit. They all agree to target him that weekend and put Adrien on spying duty to double check. There, he was able to confirm his suspicions in an emotional scene of him seeing Hawkmoth transform. They all break into hawkmoths lair, and a final fight ensues. Hawkmoth remarks the reason he made akumatized villains and remarks that "Emile is out there with a power you can't imagine." They end up pinning him, but not before an Akuma flies towards ladybug, taking advantage of her upset and frazzled state. They fight Ladybug, now turned into an akumatized villain, and soon realize that they can't break her earrings to release the Akuma. While Alya distracts the newly-created Blackbug, Chat Noir kisses her, allowing her to remember her kindness. She turns back to normal, but before they could finish Hawkmoth off, he runs away. A note is left for Adrien, he picks it up and puts it in his pocket, saying that he'll deliver it to him. The movie ends with Adrien reading the note, saying that he is going somewhere secret, and to remember him while he is gone. He also warns that Emile is not what she seems while the credits roll.